


Smoczy skarb

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Series: Smocze barwy [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po wydarzeniach z "Granicy możliwości" Myrgtabrakke postanawia porozmawiać z Villentretenmertem i upewnić się, że jej dziecko jest bezpieczne.</p><p>Naciągane jak cholera, ale potrzebowałam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoczy skarb

Smoczątko, zmęczone po dniu pełnym wrażeń, spało smacznie, przytulone do Alveaenerle. Waleczna Zerrikanka, wyraźnie nieprzyzwyczajona do zajmowania się takimi maluchami, nie bardzo wiedziała, jak się zachować, zwłaszcza że nie była pewna, czy nie przypłaci czułości uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu. Duża zielona smoczyca, ewidentnie wyczerpana i w złej formie, ale wciąż niebezpieczna, patrzyła na nią groźnie. W końcu zwróciła się do swego dawnego partnera.

\- Nie podoba mi się to - powiedziała Myrgtabrakke. Telepatycznie, bo smokom trudno inaczej. - Nic jednak nie mogę zrobić, zwyczaj jest święty. Masz prawo do części skarbu.

\- Dziecko nie jest skarbem w ścisłym znaczeniu tego słowa - odparł poważnie Villentretenmerth. - Wiem, że masz jeszcze złoto, więc jeśli zmieniłaś zdanie i chcesz negocjować...

\- Nie - przerwała mu gwałtownie. - Nie chodzi tylko o to, że uratowałeś mi życie. Nawet gdybym nie była ci dłużna, i tak musiałabym ci oddać młodą, chociaż jest jeszcze taka mała, dla jej własnego dobra. Smoczy rodzic powinien opuścić dziecko, gdy nauczy je wszystkiego, czego ono potrzebuje, ja nawet nie wiem, co to właściwie jest. Ona jest taka... inna. Lubi ludzi, i nic dziwnego, skoro jest córką złotego smoka, tylko że ja tego nie rozumiem, nie radzę sobie z nią, a sama myśl o jej możliwej przemianie... to mnie przerasta, Villentretenmerth. Z tobą będzie jej lepiej.

\- Skoro nie chcesz jej zabrać, dlaczego za nami przyleciałaś?

Myrgtabrakke westchnęła. Zabrzmiało to dziwnie ludzko.

\- Po prostu chciałam ją zobaczyć. Upewnić się, że jest bezpieczna.

\- Obudzić ją? - zaproponował złoty smok.

\- Nie. Już się z nią pożegnałam, wcześniej, kiedy na ciebie czekałyśmy. Teraz to nie ma sensu.

Przez chwilę oboje przyglądali się małej smoczycy, która nieświadoma sytuacji dalej mocno spała.

\- Dokąd teraz polecisz? - Villentretenmerth pierwszy przerwał milczenie.

\- Zaszyję się tam, gdzie zawsze w podobnych przypadkach. W razie czego dasz radę mnie znaleźć. Wolałabym jednak, żebyś nie szukał - dodała smutno. - Nie komplikujmy młodej życia jeszcze bardziej.

Fuknęła, nerwowo grzebnęła łapą w ziemi.

\- Dość tego. Muszę odlecieć, bo z każdą chwilą jest mi coraz trudniej. Zakończmy to. Przepędź mnie, Villentretenmerth, inaczej będę tu sterczeć do zimy.

Doskoczył do niej, bardziej kocim niż gadzim ruchem. Cofnęła się, otworzyła paszczę, wyszczerzyła zęby, ale nie zaatakowała. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, po czym Myrgtabrakke rozpostarła skrzydła i odfrunęła. Nie obejrzała się już ani razu.

Smoczątko zakwiliło przez sen, ale Zerrikanka pogładziła je po łebku i ucichło.


End file.
